


Mistletoe

by lasirene



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasirene/pseuds/lasirene
Summary: "But Logan couldn’t kiss Remy LeBeau. If he kissed Gambit, he’d do something drastic."
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all pretend to be surprised I have another Remy/Logan one shot.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!

“Ah ah, _chérie_. Look up.”

Rogue stopped in place. She tipped her head back and let out a sharp sigh. “Remy LeBeau, ya ain’t gonna kiss me. Not even under mistletoe.”

Logan rolled his eyes a little but peered over the top of the newspaper. He’d already been sprawled on the couch going through the paper when the Cajun had hung the mistletoe in the doorway for his yearly kissing mission. Rogue was the first this time; besides Logan himself, and of course Remy, she was the first person walking around. Likely everyone else was sleeping in during the start of the holiday break from classes.

Remy unfolded himself from his chair and sauntered over to her. “But ya know it’s bad luck if lovers don’t. We wouldn’t wanna ruin our chances, _non_?”

“Buzz off,” Rogue shoot back. “Unless ya wanna spend the holidays in a coma? Might be more peaceful ‘round here without your jabberin’.”

Logan tried to mask his laughter in a soft cough. He was mostly successful

“Don’t gotta be a kiss on your skin, _chere_. Come on, for de holiday spirit?”

Rogue sighed, then waved her hands in defeat, but Logan saw a smile tugging at her mouth. Even though the two seemed to have finally given up on each other, she still carried a soft spot for the Thief. “ _Fine_.”

Remy slid in close to her, one hand resting feather light on her waist. He pressed a careful kiss to the white streak of her hair, then moved away. He bowed, waving his hand in an overexaggerated gesture. “M’lady.”

Rogue stepped into the living room. “You’re really somethin’ Remy. He finally get you this year, Logan?”

“Nope,” Logan grunted. “Gumbo’s gonna have to try harder if he wants it.”

“I’ve got a plan.” Remy cast a grin over at Logan. Wolverine met his gaze, brows furrowing into his typical scowl. Remy’s laughter slipped out, clear as a Christmas bell.

***

If Logan remembered right, Gambit began his little Christmas tradition to win the ever-desired kiss from Rogue. He’d been met with a cold shoulder, but Remy LeBeau was nothing if not stubborn. He’d placed the mistletoe all over, catching her again and again beneath the green leaves and white berries. She’d finally agreed – not on the lips, but to the back of her hand.

The next year, Gambit decided to extend the rules to everyone in the mansion, or at least everyone of consenting age. Most people played along. It was fun and silly, nothing more than a quick peck on the lips followed by Remy’s laughter. Of course, some people weren’t so thrilled; Cyclops griped every year, Angel outright refused.

Logan… well.

That first year he had stumbled right under the mistletoe, and it was only his heightened reflexes that managed to dodge the kiss. Remy’s mouth found the palm of his hand instead. “Save it for someone else, kid,” he’d snarled.

Remy’s eyes rolled before he pushed Logan’s hand out of the way. “I’ll jus’ save it for when you’re ready.” Then his bright laughter before he was gone.

Every year it came around, and every year Logan tried to dodge the bullet. He couldn’t rely on his nose; mistletoe lacked a scent, and just because he could smell Remy didn’t mean his holiday kissing trap was set. And he didn’t want to avoid Remy entirely until the holiday season is over. They’d become friends over the years, and they both had too few friends to give one up.

But Logan couldn’t kiss Remy LeBeau. If he kissed Gambit, he’d do something drastic.

***

“Come on, Remy, _pleeeeease_?”

“I dunno, _petite_ …”

Jubilee planted her hands on her hips. “I’m old enough and you know it!”

“Can’t be. You’re still our li’l Jubilee.”

Logan rolled his eyes from his seat. It was impossible to get any reading of any kind done in this place. “Come on, Cajun,” he grumbled, “she’s right. Sure she’s our little Jubilee, but she ain’t a little girl.”

“Suppose dat’s true. Dey grow up so fast.” Remy swept a fake tear from his eye before ducking in, kissing Jubilee on the cheeks and forehead. The girl erupted into laughter.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough!” She squirmed away, her laughter mingling with Remy’s. Logan couldn’t keep from smiling. It made him happy to see Jubilee so happy. She deserved that and more.

Jubilee righted the pink shades adorning her head. “I’ve gotta go finish wrapping presents. Christmas is just a couple days away! I don’t know how I’m gonna get everything done!”

“If you need help, all you gotta do’s ask,” Logan rumbled.

He almost regretted it when he saw her eyes light up. “Yeah? Does that mean you’ll both help me?”

“But of course, _petite_!” Remy flashed one of his megawatt grins. “I’m a master present wrapper. Logan can help put down de tape.”

Logan scowled. “You sayin’ I can’t wrap a present?”

Jubilee giggled. “No offense, Wolvie, but yours aren’t exactly the prettiest. That, or you stuff it in a bag.”

He wanted to argue, but remembered he’d spent the other day searching through the assortment of gift bags for ones that would fit every present. “Fine. Tape duty it is.”

***

Remy sighed, straightening from his crouch. “Presents all wrapped and under de tree for _Mademoiselle_ Jubilee.” He grinned at Logan. “You’re pretty good at placin’ tape.”

“Not so bad yourself at tyin’ a bow, Gumbo” Logan offered. He looked over the Christmas tree with satisfaction. The branches were decorated in lights and tinsel and all sorts of pretty ornaments. Presents were all but bursting from beneath it. As far as he could tell, everything was ready for the big day.

“ _Merci, cher_. High praise comin’ from you.” Remy sighed again, this time a little sad. “Always miss my family dis time o’ year,” he said softly. “Always remember what we’d do for de holidays. It’s nice here, but it ain’t de same.”

Logan hesitated, but finally asked, “Is that why you do the mistletoe thing?”

Remy shrugged. “Not really. It’s somethin’ I can do dat’s all mine, which I guess helps it feel more homey, but it wasn’t somethin’ we did back home. No, it’s more dat I like doin’ somethin’ to make everyone smile. Jus’ want everyone ta be happy. Includin’ you, _cher_.”

“You know I don’t do _happy_.”

“We all know dat, _Monsieur_ Scrooge. But maybe you could give it a try, neh? Ya might find ya like it.” A third low sigh.

Logan couldn’t handle a fourth, and before he knew it, he’d slung an arm around Remy into a firm, brief hug. “Quit that,” he huffed. “You’re gonna blow the tree over if you keep at it.”

Remy chuckled. His arm slung around Logan as well, returning the rare display of affection. “Can’t have dat. Took hours to put it all together.” Gambit leaned into Logan, resting his forehead against his for a moment. “Thank you for helpin’ with Jubes. Ya made her real happy today.”

Logan smiled, just a little. “It was fun. Can maybe do it again next year.”

“I’d like dat. And so would she.” Remy drew away, offering a last, brilliant smile. “Now I’ve gotta take down de mistletoe. Suppose dis year’s round of kissing is over.”

Logan felt something in his chest and stomach twist. Part of him wanted to protest, to find himself stumbled under the silly plant, to hear Remy’s teasing remarks about bad luck. But he knew he shouldn’t. They were friends, no matter how pretty Remy was, or how much Logan might find his thoughts turning unbidden to him in the dark, quiet hours of night.

“Right,” Logan forced himself to say. “And I should… get more firewood.”

“Better you den me. Awful cold out dere.” Remy turned away, whistling one of the carols they had listened to during the wrapping binge. Logan watched him for a moment, but finally turned and walked away.

***

Logan wasn’t sure when he started to really notice Gambit. It happened slowly, one day at a time.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Gambit is his own man at the end of the day. He worked with the X-Men, but he ran on his own code of conduct, disappeared randomly with nothing but a note on the fridge to work some Thief job or help a friend in need. Logan can respect that kind of independence.

Or maybe it was the camaraderie of two souls born down with trauma. Logan lost track of the times his nightmares woke him and left him wandering the grounds, only to find Remy in a similar state. More than one summer night was shared on the porch with a bottle of liquor and a few smokes. Sometimes Remy invited him onto the roof, his own personal refuge of sorts.

Or maybe it was the harmless flirting. Remy flirted with anyone and everyone. It wasn’t serious flirting, just another way that he tried to make everyone around him smile at least once with a sincere compliment or pretty pet name. Logan had typically scowled in response to it, but sometimes Remy said just the right thing to him, and suddenly a bad day wasn’t quite so bad anymore.

Maybe it was one of those things, or maybe it was all of them that brought them together as unlikely friends. Logan hadn’t meant to note the lithe shape of Remy’s body, the copper gleam of thick auburn hair, the dazzle of his grin and the sparkle of his unusual eyes. He hadn’t meant to memorize and take pleasure from his scent, something sweet and spicy, hot like summer, the tang of ozone when he called up his powers. But suddenly Logan had noticed all those things and couldn’t stop noticing them. Maybe it was love, maybe it wasn’t love, but the last few years had been spent in a constant, silent pining. Logan knew a kiss would fell his heart like an axe fells a tree.

The warmth of the mansion wrapped back around him as he stepped in, warding off the ache that the cold sometimes bit into his bones. He stomped snow off his boots and heaved out a sigh of his own. It was a relief to know Remy would be done with the mistletoe and Logan could relax again. It was equally a disappointment at a lost chance to know, just once, what the Thief’s mouth would taste like, and the feel of that powerful body pressed close…

Logan froze as he stepped into the living room, hands tightening on his armful of fresh wood. Remy lay in front of the fire, draped on the floor, effortlessly gorgeous. Logan felt his heart lurch at the sight of him there.

Logan pushed himself forward, crouching by the log rack. He stacked the pieces with methodical slowness, aware of Remy in the corner of his eye, still and quiet. His scent mixed with the smoke of the fireplace and the sweet pine scent of the tree.

“Thought you’d be huddled in bed under your blankets by now,” Logan remarked. He finished and sat down with a low sigh, settling in to wait for the fire to burn out.

Remy hummed in response. “Thought I’d stay up a bit longer,” he drawled. “And dis is de warmest place. And I wanted ta ask ya somethin’.” Logan gave a low grunt in reply as he turned to look at his friend. Gambit plunged ahead. “Why don’t ya want a kiss under the mistletoe? Ya don’t think it’s immature of me, or stupid, and I know it ain’t that you’re some homophobic piece o’ shit. So why not? It’s just for fun. Don’t gotta mean anythin’.”

Logan didn’t reply immediately. He couldn’t look away from Remy. The warm glow of the fire washed over him, illuminating half his face and casting the other in shadow. The flickering flames sparkled in the dark pools of his eyes and picked out the red gleam of his hair. He was beautiful and Logan’s heart ached with more love than he could stand.

He finally coerced his dry mouth to form words. “What if it does mean something?”

Remy blinked once. Twice. His pretty lips parted, but no sound came out. Logan winced to himself and looked back at the fire. This was what he had always feared, why he had never said a word. Remy wouldn’t want him, not as anything other than a friend.

“Logan...” Remy’s voice came soft but heated. “You turn me away ‘cause ya actually want a kiss?”

He closed his eyes, knowing it was already lost and gone too far. “More that if I say yes, I’ll do something stupid after.” _Like hold onto you and never let go and want to kiss you more._

“ _Dieu_ ,” Remy muttered. “That’s… Why didn’t ya just say somethin’? Has it been dat reason de whole damn time?”

Logan shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t know when I...” He trailed off into quiet. Words weren’t his strong suit, admitting his feelings aloud even more so.

“You thought I wouldn’t want dat? I wouldn’t want you? Logan, _mon cher_ ,” Remy said, breathing out a dramatic sigh, “you’re a fool for thinkin’ dat.”

“Call me a fool one more time and I’ll break your nose for Christmas.”

Remy laughed, propping himself up on his elbows. “Ya wouldn’t do that. I’ve got somethin’ you want.” Logan watched as Remy pulled the mistletoe from one of the countless secret pockets of his old coat. When he shifted his weight onto one side, Logan took note of the way he put his body on display, inviting the heated look that Logan gave him. His grin was brilliant as the sun as he dangled the sprig over his head. “Now get over here and kiss me already. We’ve been waitin’ far too long for this.”

Logan pounced on him, straddling his gorgeous body and tangling a hand in the silk of his hair. Remy made a low sound, arching up into him, coming alive under Logan. The scent of him spiked and turned spicy-sweet. Logan bent and took his parted lips, licking into the heat of him. Remy latched onto him, returning his kiss with equal ardor, breathing out a low moan that Logan devoured.

It was everything Logan had ever imagined and more. Remy was sweet and perfect, and he wanted to kiss him a million more times. The kiss turned heated and hungry, each eager to consume the other. Remy somehow worked a hand under his shirt, cool fingers tracing over muscles. The touch sent a fresh wave of heat and want through Logan, and he fought not to growl.

Logan could have kissed him forever, but Remy finally had to collapse back, panting for breath. His lips were parted, wet and tender from the fierce passion of the kiss. His highbred cheeks were flushed and his hair pulling loose from his ponytail, Logan’s thick fingers still tangled in the soft silk. Logan’s heart twisted, falling just as he knew it would, and he didn’t even mind.

“Damn,” Remy breathed. “If you don’t kiss me like dat every day, I think I’ll cry.”

Logan grinned. “You can have as many kisses as you want, Gumbo.” He returned to his sweet mouth, offering a second, softer kiss.

“Good,” the Thief mumbled against his lips. He tugged Logan down until he lay half on top of him. “This is the best Christmas present I’ve had in a long, long time. Or it will be ‘til I get you up to bed and unwrap you.” Logan could hear the lecherous grin in those words and couldn’t help but bark out a quick laugh. “Can’t say I haven’t thought ‘bout a night wit’ you, _cher_.”

“After the fire’s out,” he promised, grazing his teeth over the sweet skin under his ear and tightening his hold on him. With Remy’s taste sweet on his lips still, he settled in close to him, content for the moment just to touch and know that he could kiss him again and again and again, and that Remy would never turn him away.


End file.
